


Never Agian

by CharMarStein



Series: Never Agian [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Gen, Pain, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain you feel is only for now, it can end. The prologue for the Never Again series. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trigger warning. If you need help or someone to talk to I'm here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Agian

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome. I also like critiques and ideas, so if you have any then let me know. :)

Never again is what you say the first time the blade slips through your fingers to land on the splashed red sink.

 

Never again is what you try to convince yourself the second and third time you turn to the sharp pain for relief, for help.

 

Never again is what you tell your best friend who walked in on you slicing through your own skin. 

 

Never again is what you convince the doctor so he will let you leave the hospital after the time you cut just a little too deep. 

 

Never again is what you mumble out as the blade falls from your limp fingers and the sticky warmth of your blood surrounds you.

 

Never again is what you barley whisper as the sound of sirens and cries fill your ears, as blackness starts to fill your vision and everything is peaceful.

 

Never again, and this time you mean it.


End file.
